Happy Birthay Dianna
by TrueLoveWaits-Someday
Summary: Riveragron le jour de l'anniversaire de Dianna


Bonjour,

Voici un petit OS Riveragron…. Suite à l'anniversaire de Dianna et du tweet jamais apparu de Naya …. Tout coïncide avec la réalité …. Enfin presque tout ….

PDV Naya :

Bon, je suis sur Twitter, je tweet Dianna ou pas ? C'est son anniversaire après tout et les fans n'attendent que ça. En même temps sa fait quelques temps qu'on se parle plus, enfin c'est à cause de moi, je le sais, à cause de Sean aussi … Ce con m'a quand même voler ma Rolex quoi ! Et de ces managers qui mon forcer à sortir avec lui…. C'est vrai que je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour lui… mais vue comment il c'est foutu de ma gueule certainement pas lui. Mes sentiments n'étaient malheureusement pas aussi forts que ceux que je peux éprouver pour Dianna…. Et c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal, car je sais que ces derniers ne sont pas réciproque…. Sauf que je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ! Putain pourquoi il faut que je sois raide dingue d'elle ? Je ne pourrais pas être comme tout le monde ? Amoureuse d'un homme…. Bah nan c'est Dianna quoi …. Depuis le premier jour ou on s'était rencontré sur le set j'ai eu un gros coup de cœur pour elle mais je n'ai jamais rien dis, je suis sortie avec plusieurs gars pour essayer de me prouver le contraire mais…. Ça n'a malheureusement pas fonctionné…. Faudrait que j'appelle Heather pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pense…. Elle pourra peux être m'aider…

Conversation téléphonique :

#Heather# Allo Nay?

#Naya# Hey Heather, tu vas bien?

#Heather# Super et toi ? Que me vaut ton appelle ?

#Naya# Ca va aussi, je voulais savoir comment tu allais ? Prendre de tes nouvelles et celles d'Elijah aussi…

#Heather# Oh… et bien tout le monde va super bien, Elijah fait enfin ces nuits donc je suis heureuse.

#Naya# C'est super…

#Heather# Naya qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

#Naya# Bah rien pourquoi ?

#Heather# Me mens pas ! Je sais que quelques choses ne vont pas… On est meilleure amie je te rappelle, je sens quand ça va pas… c'est à cause de Sean ?

#Naya# Euh… nan … ce n'est pas lui…. Tu sais qu'elle jour on est ?

#Heather# Bah oui on est le 30 avril pourquoi ?

#Naya# C'est l'anniversaire de Dianna aujourd'hui…

#Heather# Oh… ton envie de lui sauter dessus ? * rigolant*

#Naya# Quoi ? Nan mais dis pas des choses comme ça ! J'ai envie de lui envoyer un message, mais sa fait quelques temps qu'on se parle plus…. À cause de mon comportement, de Sean et tout …

#Heather# Ton comportement à changer uniquement à cause de lui Naya, tu es toujours la même sinon …

#Naya# Tous voudrais pas lui demander si elle a quelque chose de prévue aujourd'hui ? J'aimerais bien lui faire une surprise ….

#Heather# Bouge pas, je récupère mon portable et je lui envoie * tapant sur son portable* Alors j'ai écrit : '' Hey Lady Di, comment va tu ? Je voulais te souhaiter un merveilleux anniversaire ! Profite bien de ta journée ! Ah oui, et je voulais savoir si tu faisais quelques chose aujourd'hui et ce soir ? Bisous Heather. '' Voilà sa te vas comme ça ?

#Naya# C'est parfait ! Merci Heather, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

#Heather# Tu resterais à te morfondre dans ton canapé tout la journée

#Naya# Sans doute….

#Heather# Je suis sûr qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi Nay', elle te regarderait pas comme elle te regarde sinon, quand je la vois elle me demande toujours de tes nouvelles, et je crois même que tu es son fond d'écran ….

#Naya# Je ne sais pas….

#Heather# Fais-moi confiance ! Tu voudrais lui faire quoi comme surprise ?

#Naya# J'avais pensez à une sortie toute les deux, j'avais pensez à un resto mais en fait, je pense que j'ai trouvé mieux…Mais je suis sûr qu'elle fait quelque chose ce soir, c'est son anniversaire après tout….

#Heather# Elle fait rien.

#Naya# Hein ?

#Heather# Elle vient de me répondre qu'elle faisait rien.

#Naya# Oh … et bien je suppose que je devrais l'inviter… Ou alors tu lui envoie que tu lui as préparé une surprise et qu'elle doit te rejoindre à 18h30 à l'endroit où on avait l'habitude de se retrouver derrière le panneau Hollywood…

#Heather# C'est bien parce que c'est toi Naya, mais pour le reste tu te débrouille, compris ?

#Naya# Oui merci beaucoup Heather ! Tu pourrais m'envoyer un texto pour me dire si elle accepte ? Et tu crois que je devrais lui envoyer un texto quand même ?

#Heather# Je pense que cela pourrais être bien…. Après tu fais comme tu veux * entendant les pleure de son fils* Désolé je dois y allez le petit pleure. Bonne chance Nay'.

#Naya# Merci Heather, pour tout, merci. Bisous

FIN CONVERSATION TELEPHONIQUE

Bon alors il est 13h ce qui signifie que j'ai encore 5h30 pour tout préparer…. Déjà je vais commencer par lui envoyer un texto :

#SMS pour Dianna # Hey Dianna, comment tu vas ? Je voulais te souhaitez un joyeux anniversaire. Tu me manques et je suis vraiment désolé pour mon comportement. Passe une bonne journée. Naya

Voilà maintenant que cela est fait continuons. Son cadeau, faut que je lui achète un cadeau. Un collier et un bracelet ce serais parfait je pense…. Alors c'est partit car j'ai quand même pas mal de travail après. Bon après une heure de recherche, j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose de parfait ! J'ai trouvé un collier avec des ailes d'ange et un cœur au milieu…. Bon c'est bizarre mais le collier est vraiment magnifique. Ensuite j'ai trouvé une montre au lieu d'un bracelet mais ce n'est pas très grave. C'est une montre en or avec des diamants. Et j'ai aussi acheté une bague assez simple en or et à l'intérieur j'ai fait graver. '' I Love You '' Celle-là je vais peux être attendre avant de lui offrir, quoi que …. Je peux aussi l'aimer en temps qu'amis.

Bon je sors mon téléphone et je m'aperçois que j'ai 2 messages, un de Dianna et un d'Heather. J'ouvre celui d'Heather avant.

#SMS de Heather# Hey, c'est bon elle à accepter, rdv ce soir à 18h30, bonne soirée Nay'.

#SMS pour Heather# Merci, t'est la meilleure !

Et maintenant celui de Dianna, mais je stresse, pourquoi je stresse ? C'est n'importe quoi !

#SMS de Dianna # Bonjour Naya, je vais bien et toi ? Je te remercie d'avoir pensée à mon anniversaire. Tu me manque aussi mais… ta changer…. Bonne journée à toi aussi. Di'

Outch… elle est visiblement encore en colère…. Bon qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ? Réfléchis Rivera ! Réfléchis ! Oh sa y est !

#SMS pour Dianna# Je vais bien merci … C'est normal que je pense à ton anniversaire, comment aurais-je pu oublier ? Je n'ai pas changé…. Sean m'a changé…. Mais je ne suis plus avec… je te le prouverais.

Voilà son c'est fait…. Bon maintenant retour à la maison ! Faisons à manger…. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui faire ? Sachant qu'il fait bon…. Je vais faire un carpaccio en entrée et en plat…. Bah je ne sais pas trop, Argh son plat préférer ? Sa pourrait être bien ! Ah nous deux les lasagnes ! Et en dessert, un fondant, c'est ce qu'elle préfère….

Après avoir passé 2 heures à me battre avec la nourriture j'ai enfin fini, j'espère que c'est bon car moi et la cuisine on n'est pas vraiment copain… Il me reste plus beaucoup de temps donc il faut que j'aille me préparer. Une bonne douche, ensuite je vais mettre une robe rouge, je sais que Dianna l'aime bien un peu de maquillage, je me lisse les cheveux et c'est parfait… il est déjà 17h30, faudrait peux être que je passe la seconde. Je vais donc chercher plusieurs couverture au cas où elle à froid, ses cadeaux sont déjà dans ma voiture et la nourriture dans un sac … Parfait je peux enfin y allez , ah nan faut que je prennes des bougies ! Voilà c'est bon ! Je regarde mon téléphone encore une fois, oh DI' a répondu.

#SMS de Dianna# Je ne demande que à ce que tu me le montre Naya … mais comment va te faire ? Faut que j'aille me préparer Heather ma préparer un truc, faut que je suis présentable quand même… On en reparle plus tard. Bonne soirée.

#SMS pour Dianna# Fais-moi confiance je te le prouverais. Tu seras magnifique peu importe ce que tu portes, bonne soirée Dianna.

Bon maintenant que cela est fait, les go ! J'arrive à 18 heures, c'est parfait exactement le temps qu'il me fallait pour tout préparer… J'installe plusieurs couvertures pour qu'on est assez de places mais j'en garde si jamais elle à froid, je mets des bougies et je les allume …. Je sors le champagne et le panier pour le pique-nique ainsi que ces cadeaux. Oh et un peu de musique aussi, j'ai failli l'oublier mais au dernier moment j'y suis pensé. Je regarde l'heure 18h30, elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant….

**-Naya ?**

Je me retourne et vois Dianna, j'ai un grand sourire.

**-J'avais raison tu es magnifique ! **

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que j'avais rendez-vous avec Heather …** M'explique-t-elle quelques peu perdue.

**-Je vouais te faire une surprise, mais en fait j'avais peur que si c'était moi qui te demandais tu ne voudrais pas venir, vu notre relation ces derniers temps… Mais si tu ne veux pas …tu peux toujours partir hein, je comprendrais, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée…**

**-Quoi tu rigoles ? Je suis contente ! Je t'en veux encore mais tu as fait un très bel effort.**

**- Je… je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?** Demandais-je timidement.

**-Bien sûr, viens par la !** S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant grand ces bras.

Après quelques instants on se sépara, je lui pris les mains et on s'installa sur les couvertures…

**-Tu avais tout prévue hein ! **

**-Bah oui, j'ai même fait à manger.**

**-Euh…. Je ne suis pas sure de rester finalement je tiens à ma vie. **Réplica t'elle en rigolant.

**-Mais euh… c'est méchant ! **Dis-je en boudant.

**-Nan c'est réaliste Naya, la dernière fois ta failli faire bruler ma maison ! **

**-J'avais pas fait exprès et c' était de la faute de Kevin, pas la mienne ! **

**-Hum…hum… Bon maintenant que je suis la hein de toute façon, ta préparer quoi à manger ?**

**- Alors, Carpaccio, lasagne et surprise pour le dessert.**

**- Tout ce que j'aime c'est super !**

**-Je te connais aussi Dianna ! **

Après avoir mangé tranquillement l'entrée et le plat en discutant de tout et de rien Dianna décida d'entamer un sujet plus important.

**-Pourquoi Nay ?**

**-Pourquoi quoi ?** Répondis Naya sans comprendre.

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as éloigné comme cela ? Pourquoi tu as autant changer ? Pourquoi ta perdus autant de poids et pourquoi tu souris plus comme avant ?**

**-Oh… et bien je ne sais pas vraiment par ou commencée…. Je vais te dire quelque chose mais je veux que tu m'arrête pas d'accord ?** Dianna hocha la tête. ** Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un depuis un certain moment…. Le problème que cette personne c'est une femme et que je n'assume pas….en plus elle est hétéro… Donc je suis sortie avec des gars pour essayer de l'oublier mais sa à pas fonctionner… Après mes managers mon dit de sortir avec Sean pour mon album, sa ferais de la promo et tout… donc voilà, après quelques temps, j'ai commencé à avoir quelques sentiments pour lui et je pensais que c'était réciproque sauf que nan… je m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais ce n'est pas un mec bien, il m'a éloigné de vous sans que je m'en rende compte… Heather et toi vous avez quitté Glee donc je pouvais plus vous voir en dehors…. Enfin un tout petit peu quoi… Et j'étais malheureuse… donc je mangeais moins, mais depuis qu'on est plus ensemble je remange normalement… j'ai aussi changé de look à la demande de tout le monde… Sauf que j'ai perdue beaucoup, j'ai perdue des fans, j'ai failli perdre Heather, j'ai plus de maison de disque, Ryan se fou royalement de ma gueule avec Glee, et …et j'ai surtout failli te perdre toi… Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelques temps que je te perdais mais je pouvais/savais pas quoi faire, t'avais l'air heureuse alors je me suis dit que c'était mieux comme sa….**

**-Et la personne dont t'es amoureuse ?**

**-Oui, bah quoi ?**

**-Tu va lui dire quoi ?**

**-Rien, que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Elle est hétéro… et elle mérite tellement mieux que moi.**

**- Je suis sûr que même en étant hétéro, elle est peut être attiré par toi.**

**-Et si elle ne l'a pas, je pourrais la perdre et je ne veux pas la perdre.**

**-Oui mais tu t'en éloigne nan ?**

**- Oui….**

**-Donc tu ne crois pas qu'elle en souffre ? Alors que sa se trouve elle éprouve les mêmes sentiments que toi et qu'elle n'ose pas te le dire…**

**-Tu crois ?**

**-C'est possible… Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? Tu l'invite à manger et tu lui offres un cadeau ou tu l'embrasse… Soit elle te rejeté, soit elle te saute dessus. **

**-Ouais je verrais…. **Baissant la tête.

**-Et Naya, je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi dure que cela avec toi, je ne savais pas ….**

**-C'est pas grave tu n'y es pour rien….**

**-Nan mais j'aurais pu venir te demander des explications….**

**-C'est passez maintenant. Est-ce que tu veux tes cadeaux ?**

**-Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ?**

**- Bah oui c'est ton anniversaire après tout ! **

Dianna sourit à Naya, malgré le fait qu'elle soit blesser… cette discussion a été plus dure qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser et les révélations ont été tout aussi compliqué….

**-Bon alors, le premier ! **

Ouvrant le premier cadeau Dianna, le trouva vraiment magnifique et demanda intensément à Naya de lui accrocher.

**-Il est parfait Naya ! **

**-Tout comme toi Lady Di'. Tiens le 2****ème****. **

Dianna eu un léger cri quand elle vit la montre avant de sauter sur Naya pour un énorme câlin ! Elle lui embrassa la joue en la remerciant un milliard de fois.

**- Comment ton su ?**

**-J'ai su quoi ?**

**-Pour la montre ?**

**-Je sais tes passions pour les montres** * rigolant* **et je me suis dit que celle la serais parfaite à ton poignet*** lui accrochant* et j'avais raison.

**-Merci beaucoup Naya, tes cadeaux sont parfaits, j'ai passé le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie. **

**- J'n'ai jamais dit que j'avais fini. **Réplica Naya en rigolant.

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Bah il me reste un cadeau. Mais avant, je veux juste te remercier et te dire que tu avais raison. Tes conseils sont toujours les meilleures. **

Dianna ouvra la boite intriguer, elle regarda la bague quand elle y découvrit l'inscription. Tout de suite les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

**-C'est…c'est moi ?**

**-Oui. **Répondit Naya en baissant la tête.

**- Pourquoi baisses-tu la tête ? **

**-Car je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque, mais j'en avais marre de te le cacher. **

Dianna n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de Naya, l'embrassant tendrement. Naya surprise au début mis quelques instants avant de réagir et de répondre au baiser de Dianna… À bout de souffle les deux femmes se séparèrent. Posant leur front l'un contre l'autre…

**-Je t'aime Naya, c'est pour ça que je l'ai si mal pris quand tu t'es éloignée de moi, quand tu es sortie avec Sean. C'est à cause des sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard.**

**- Je … je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.** Naya se mis à pleurer.

**-Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? Ne t'es pas heureuse ?**

**-Oh si au contraire ! Si tu savais à qu'elle point je suis heureuse. **

Naya déposa une nouvelle fois ces lèvres contre celles de Dianna.

**-Je t'aime tellement Dianna Elise Agron. **

**Et voilà c'est la fin, vous en avez pensez quoi ?**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews …**

**Xoxo **


End file.
